LANCEN LAS PREGUNTAS¡¡¡
by Katherin023
Summary: bueno primero podran aser preguntas de todo tipo alos chicos de amour sucré y a las chicas si quieres , cada chico tendra un segmento o blog por dia a si intercambiara las preguntas pueden ser de todo tipo como ¿por que castiel es tan plano?¿y por que kentin no?¿y donde estudio nathaniel para se un gran ninja? etc.
1. Chapter 1

**pasen y pregunten el primero en contestar sera castiel nuestro amado señor mentruacion o andres¡ y el siguiente todavia no lose jeje**


	2. cassy o andres

**Bueno aqui esta el primer blog , me sorpendi cassy sabe contar , na mentira bueno las dejo leanlo saludos de parte de la kathi o katherin o como quieran , pero saludo**

* * *

_kathe: __ .99__a preguntado _

_si encontraras a nathaniel apunto de besar a sucrette que harias? que respondes andres¡_

_castiel:que no soy andres idiota . que si encuentro al delegadillo tratando de ligar con la tabla , nose creo que lo grabaria seria epico jaja(sonrisa tipica de cassy)_

_kathe:hola __azura grandchester potter__ tus preguntas fueron _

_¿Si Sucrette te dijera que ama a Lysandro, que harías? ¿Si pudieras cumplir tres deseos, cuales serían? ¿Cuando exactamente piensas declarártele a Su?_

_castiel:wow mira ensima de tabla preguntona jeje , si la otra tabla me diria que quiere ligar con lysandro , no me inportaria.{N.A sufre condenado todo por decir nos tablas muajaja}_

_debrah:si gatito , por que me tienes ami._

_Kathe:quien coños invito a esta perra¡_

_debrah:nadie solo tuve que hacer algunos arreglos con el producto_

_kathe:¿¡que!? , porfavor saquenla de aqui si no quieren que corra sangre_

_castiel: ya calmate tabla , eh el primero que dejen de ser tablas , el segundo que la banda con lyssandro funcione y tercero.._

_Kathe:esa ultima la pido yo ,que deje de ser tabla y que tenga trasero , como el de kentin_

_castiel:eres una pervertida¡_

_kathe:y tu mas , por mirarnos los pechos_

_castiel: los pechos que NO tienen._

_kathe:bueno ya parale , contesta la ultima pregunta y luega largate ¡_

_castiel:oh no la tabla se enojo y me astillara (sarcasticamente) , cuando me declarare a la tabla? no lose , despues de que se fue con dake perdio mucha afinidad conmigo(dice muy serio)_

_kathe:ah el pobre de cassy se puso sentimental (va corriendo y lo apapacha)_

_castiel:oye sueltame , ah espera no eras TAN tabla_

_kathe:oye pervertido , espera termino de contestar todas las preguntas , ya se puede largar , yuipiii(empieza a saltar en una pierna)_

_castiel:ya media tabla no te emociones , ya me voy (agarra su guitarra y se va , aprovecha kathe y le mira el trasero)_

_kathe:por dios que plano , pero me gusta¡ _

* * *

**fin ...**

**(9°°)9 jeje bueno el siguiente sera con nuestro sensualon militarcomegalletasdechocolate si ¡  
chaito ¡**


	3. el plano y el NO plano

**Holiss como andan? bueno como una chica quedo preguntando a cassy a qui esta un poco de el y luego seguimos con en sensualon militarcomegallestasdechocolate de ken..tin¡**

* * *

_castiel:tabla preguntona , como que mandaste la pregunta muy tarde , pero como estoy de buenas las contestare._

_kathe:¿¡DE BUENAS!? te llame 7 veces al celular y otras 7 a tu casa , te mande 10 mensajes de texto y 15 email , hasta mande a lyss para ver si estabas muerto y luego fui yo por que el señorito se hacia desear , recien cuando te dije que mostraria tus fotos de pequeño y que perderias tu fans reaccionaste.(lo dijo todo sin respirar)_

_castiel:ya calmate tabla , vine y voy a responder_

_kathe:ya estoy calmada bueno Misaki Dino dijo:_

_ Querido cabeza de Menstruación ;) me dejarías violarte? :3 quiero acariciar tu cabeza xD  
¿En que demonios te fijastes en Debrah, como se conocieron?  
¿Me tocarías una canción :3?_

_castiel:querida TABLA DE PLANCHAR , primero si te dejo violarme eso ya no seria violacion entiendes , depende de que cabeza hables? , tercero me fije en algo que tu no tienes ademas de cantar bien , no quiero hablar de mi pasado y no por que te fuiste con dake y eso es todo.(dijo enojado)_

_kathe:oh no cassy se a enojado (dijo en tono de burla)_

_(entra amber y debrah)_

_debrah:gatito ven conmigo y seras feliz_

_amber:no cast ven conmigo yo nuca te engañaria como debrah_

_debrah:dijiste que estariamos unidas eres una traicionera amber _

_amber:agolo que se me canta_

_kathe:SAQUEN A ESTAS PERRAS O YO MISMA LAS MATO¡_

_productor:amber y debrah salgan por su culpa ahora tengo problemas(dijo tomandolas de las muñecas y sacandolas afuera_

_kathe:esto es lo que dijo azura grandchester potter a dicho :**  
**_

_Dile a Castiel que pienso tener una pequeña charla con él... Nadie me dice tabla de planchar y menos alguien que también lo es... Aún así lo amo xD. Awww, le dieron celos. Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen, jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti... Ok no xD_

_castiel:dile a la tabla que ami solo me hablan las no tablas y ademas es bipolar¡  
_

_kathe:ya esta contestado , ahora largate que tengo un invitado no plano , el es kentin y es mucho mas lindo(le saca la lengua)._

_castiel se va sacando la lengua a kathe y dando un portazo , luego entra kentin y kathe se le queda mirando con cara de boba_

_kentin:hola kathe como estas?_

_kathe:eh bien y tu?_

_kentin:tambien , creo que deberia contestar algunas preguntas verdad?_

_kathe:a si , _zura grandchester potter pregunto :__

__¿Todavía sientes algo por Sucrette ? ¿Fue duro todo el entrenamiento militar que tuviste que pasar? ¿Saldrías con Iris? (xD).__

__kentin:(se sonroja) si sigo sintiendo algo por su__

__kathe:ay mas tierno(va corriendo y lo apacha)__

__kentin:kathe se que soy lindo y todo eso pero debo responder las preguntas(dice sonriendo)__

__kathe:ay ya volvio el arrogante kentin__

__kentin:y si el entrenamiento fue duro , pero pensar en su hacia que todo eso valiera la pena y no lose yo amo a su y le seguire amando.__

__kathe:bueno Misaki Dino comento esto:__

__como es que llegastes tan sexy? que hisistes? porque ya no quieres que te llamen ken? porque tambien escondes tu "ken" viejo si eres tan adorable de las dos formas :3 eres todo un amor y por ultimo que harías si ves a su probandose un vestido de galletas? :3 te amo!__

__kentin:pues estuve entrenando duro en la academia militar , que hise? me corte el pero y me puse lentillas . Mi padre dijo que era todo un hombre y como el deberia respetarme y dejar de tener sobrenombre estupidos, es por la misma razon .Seria mas facil reponder que no aria.__

__kathe:(s___e queda sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir kentin)esperame un momento kentin(se va corriendo y vuelve con un traje de galletas puesto)._

* * *

** soy mala muajajaja bueno fin , el siguiente sera con nuestro hermoso victoriano lyssandro y el siguiente con nathaniel o armin , bueno ustedes decidan , saludos no vemos ¡**


	4. el victoria lyss

**holis como andan? subi tarde , porque estaba esperando , las preguntas para el victoriano mas hermoso que es leigh na mentira es lysandro o lyssandro ...**

* * *

kathe:hoy tenemos con nosotras a lyssandro ainsword , el chico victoriano , que canta fantastico y deja a todas con ...(estaba hablando , cuando entra lyssandro y todas las chicas se vuelven locas)

lyssandro:hola señorita , me podria decir , donde se encuentra esta direccion (dice mostrando un papel con la direccion de el canal)

kathe:lyss , es aqui

lyssandro:lo siento señorita katherin

kathe:bueno lyss , ya que llegaste , tendras que contestar , un par de preguntitas.

lyssandro:esta bien , solo pregunteme y os contestare

kathe:bien , azura grandchester potter dijo:

mis preguntas para Lyss serían: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido de menos por Leigh? ¿Cómo un chico tan tierno como tú pudo hacerse amigo de alguien como Castiel? ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a ver una película de época al cine *-*?

lyssandro:no que yo lo recuerde

kathe:lyss , sin ofender pero tu , como que ni tienes memoria

lyssandro:(se sonroja)bueno , castiel y a mi os gusta la musica , ademas , gracias a el conoci a winged skull , una muy buena banda de rock y si conoce bien a mi querido amigo castiel , sabria , que es un persona muy bueno.Y claro seria un gran honor ir con alguien como usted , pero a mi parecer seria mas apropiado , que el caballero invite a la dama , usted que piensa?

kathe:ah mas lindo(va corriendo y lo abraza)abacho al estilo victoriano

nina:OYE TU SUELTA A MI LYSSANDRO

kathe:(suelta a lyss , va donde esta nina , la toma de una colita abre la puerta , la empuja y le grita)Y NO VUELVAS PERRA

lyssandro:señorita katherin , ese no es el lenguaje , ni la forma de una dama

kathe:lo siento lyss , es que me desesperan , debrah , amber y ahora nina (un poco mas calmada) bueno la siguiente chica que pregunto es .99 dijo:

Lys! Hola! XD bueno aqui va mi pregunta si su te dice que le gustas que le responderias?

lyssandro:(se sonroja notablemente)le diria lo que siento hacia la señorita sucrette y la invitaria a cenar.

kathe:ay mas chulo (se da cuenta de lo que dijo y cambia rapidamente de tema)bueno el ultimo comentario fue de Dino Misaki que comento esto:

¿Porqué no quieres que los demás lean tus canciones y Castiel si?  
¿Porqué te gustó el estilo Victoriano?, que por cierto te queda de maravilla ;)  
¿Que sientes por SU?  
¿Qué harías si ves a Castiel, Nath, Kentin, Armin o cualquiero otro chico pedierle una cita a Su e intentara besarla?  
¿Que tipo de chica te gusta? :3

lysandro:pero en mi libreta no solo escribo canciones , me sirve como , un lugar donde escribir mis sentimientos , problemas y ideas y solo le muestro las canciones a castiel , por que el compone la musica.  
El estilo victoria me gusto , porque me gusto la moda , cuando era pequeño , no usaba ropa victoriana , porque vivia en el campo. La señorita Sucrette es una persona muy bondadosa , bella y ademas es muy divertida y realmente me siento feliz de sentir algo tan especial por la señorita su aprueba lo que alguno de ellos hace yo no tendria ningun problema , pero si a sucrette intentaran besarla a la fuerza , tendria que hacer algo al como la dama sucrette.

kathe:lyss ya contestaste todo

lysandro:entonces creo que deberia ir...(estaba hablando cuando derepente apercio kentin arratrando a un castiel sangrando y moretoneado)

kathe:entonces era cierto

kentin:que era cierto ?

kathe:hoy a la mañana me enviaron un video y no pense que era real , tampoco si se muere sera un gran perdida

castiel:o-oye tabla e-estare casi m-muerto pe-pero aun es-escucho

kathe:(se acerca donde esta castiel , le agarra la cara con una mano y otra la levanta , haciendo entender que lo golpearia este cierra los ojos esperando un golpe pero lo unico que oye son las risas de katherin , de kentin y de lyssandro)

kathe:parece un perrito mojado jajaja

kentin y lyssandro:jajajajaja


	5. ninja yandere y delegado principal NATH

**HOLA! lamento subir esto taaaan tarde es que secundaria = pruebas , muchas pruebas . Quiero volver a la primaria¡ estoy empesando primer año y ya me quiero ir!**

* * *

kathe:hoy tenemos a nuestro ninja y dele...(estaba hablando cuando entra melody gritando)

melody:NATHANIEL ES MIO ¡ ENTENDISTE O QUIERES QUE TE LO ESCRIBA EN LA FRENTE ¡ Y EL NO VENDRA ME LO ACABA DE DECI...(estaba gritando , cuando entra nathaniel , azul por enojo)

nathaniel:MELODY YO EN NINGUN MOMENTO DIJE QUE NO VENDRIA ¡ VETE PORFAVOR ¡(dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a melody y la sacaba{ N.A le solio lo yandere} )

kathe:ya nath calmate

nathaniel:si kathe ya estoy calmado (dice con una sonrisa)

kathe:bueno , mira esto se trata de que tu...(estaba hablando cuando nathaniel la interrumpe)

nathaniel:kathe se como es , kentin me conto como era esto , haci asme las preguntas

kathe:bien , Misaki Dino dijo :  
¿Tu entrenaste a kiki o kiki te entreno a ti?  
¿A quién prefieres a Su o a Amber?  
¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?  
¿Me comprarías un libro, 50 sombras Liberadas?

nathaniel:se podria decir que kiki , me entreno a mi , pase basta tiempo para atrapar a ese can , mi hermana , es un poco molesta..(estaba hablando cuando kathe lo interrumpe)

kathe:¿¡UN POCO!? , !ES UNA BRUJA TU HERMANA¡

nathaniel:tienes razon , pero es mi hermana , aunque su es una chica muy buena y siempre me ayuda , si creo que prefiero a su

kathe:bien(empiesa a saltar por todo el lugar , se da cuenta de lo que ase , se calma y se sienta)

nathaniel:me gusta muchos , pero el que mas me gusto fue Cita con la Muerte , (se pone nervioso , porque el lo leyo "por error")no creo que sea un libro muy apropiado

kathe:descuida , kathe te lo comprara(dice con una sonrisa , ella habia cambiado los libros , para que lo lea nath)

nathaniel:bien , la siguiente pregunta?

kathe:a si esta es de azura grandchester potter ella dijo:

¿Por qué rechazaste a Melody?  
¿Te has enfadado alguna vez con Amber?  
¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de reconciliarte con Castiel, lo harías?

nathaniel:rechase a Melody , por que ...(se sonroja)por que e-estoy e-enamorado d-de s-su

kathe:lo sabia

nathaniel:si varias veces, pero como soy el mayor debo perdonarla y hacer que todo esta no , si tuviera la oportunidad , no me reconciliaria con castiel .

kathe:ay que malo(dije asiendo puchero)auque creo que castiel diria lo mismo , bueno la ultima es de bubbleblack:

Nath, te amo ¿te casas conmigo? :3 a mi no mi importa gastar PA cuando te pones en modo Ninja xD pero tampoco te pases!  
¿Que fue lo que pensaste en el cap 18 cuando ''caigo'' sobre ti por culpa del siempre querido wenka? Pregunto por tu expresion...  
Dake me acosa D: ¿Me ayudas?  
¿que piensas de Melody? No me gusta cuando se acerca a ti... Me pone celosa u.u  
Y por ultimo ¿Me quieres? :3

nathaniel:no crees que somos muy jovenes para casarnos , pero aceptaria (dice sonrojado)realmente , me puse muy nervioso , pero le agardesco a ese conejo , un momento , lo dije o lo pense(dijo extremadamente sonrojado)

kathe:lo dijiste nath jajaja(se rie , por la expresion de nath)

nathaniel:¿¡QUE TE ACOSA ESE MALDITO!? {N.A le sale lo yandere , ES INEVITABLE XD } ¡LO VOY A MATAR¡

kathe:tranquilo nath , calma tus instintos yanderes

nathaniel:NO SOY YANDERE¡(dice gritando)

kathe:oye baja tres rayitas y camate

nathaniel:lo siento , melody , es una chica muy servicial y buena , que siempre me ayuda con algunas cosas , es una buena amiga (dice remarcando la palabra "amiga")

kathe:pobre quedo en friendzone jaja

nathaniel:y si te quiero(dice sonrojado)

kathe:bien creo que ya terminaste nath

nathaniel:¿kathe , quieres acompañarme a darle de comer a los gatos?

kathe:a mi no me gustan los gatos , lo siento

natheniel:ah esta bien , entonces adios(dije saliendo , un poco desepcionada)

kathe:le dije que no por que , tengo que visitar al plano de castiel(dice saliendo ella del edificio)

* * *

**FIN ...**

**bueno espero que les guste , lamento subir tarde , es que tube y tendre muchas pruebas , el siguiente sera nuestro gamer favorito**


End file.
